Klaus
Alurklaus Dai'luan Highthorne (known simply as Klaus) is a shadow priest of the sin'dorei. He is well-known by his comrades for attacking his enemies with haunting visions, yet compassionate personality. History Although much of his history has faded within his memory, recent mind manipulations have revealed that Klaus was part of a ruthless attack on a village, murdering women and children, and torturing their defense for his own pleasure. Leading this attack was Klaus' older brother, Rhovin Highthorne, a skillful yet unstable marksman and tracker. This attack has been said to happen more than six years ago, as Klaus suffered through memory loss after his father attempted to murder him. Rhovin saved Klaus by convincing his father to let him be the one to end him. Rhovin faked his brother's death and left his unconscious body in the Ghostlands. Klaus would awaken to find no recollection of who he was or how he came to be. The reasons for his father's betrayal is unknown. Traits & Personality Although usually mistaken for being shy and quiet, Klaus displays a level of confidence that has him introduce himself to even the most random person. His somewhat childlike demeanor can get him in trouble at times, as he fails to realize when he insults a person through his blunt disposition. He quickly apologizes to those who admit his unintentional disrespect. He also takes a liking to goblins, although some find it odd as he has admitted to wanting one as a pet and usually treats them as such by attempting to scratch their ears or simply petting them. Powers & Abilities Klaus is seen as a very powerful shadow lord within his peers, and could be considered a High Priest if his people allow him this title. He manipulates the Light to offer painful damage to his enemies. Because of this, he gained other abilities shadow priests are known for, such as shadowform, dispersion, and mind sear. He is keen at sending false images in a person's mind to bring out their worst fear and force them on their knees to the brink of terror before killing them. Relationships Rhovin Highthorne - twin brother of Klaus, yet polar opposite in spirit. Both brothers hold great hostility towards each other as Rhovin refuses to believe his brother will not accept what he once was, where as Klaus assures that part of him is dead, and he will kill in cold blood no more. Rhovin has been on a long quest to make his brother's life miserable. Trivia * Klaus spends a good time staring off into nothing. This isn't a question of his mentality, but more him getting lost in his thoughts. A broody nature that can sometimes make a person feel uncomfortable. * He completely shuts down into a child-like manner when seeing baby animals. A trait he shares with his older brother. * His favorite fruit is watermelon and has been known to eat an entire melon within a five-minute lapse. * His favorite holiday is Pilgrim's Bounty, knowing it's a time where he can stuff his face with no manners necessary. * Thoroughly hates gnomes and expresses fair hostility towards death knights. Gallery Klauspet.png|Klaus and his cub saber, Kitty. He loves the little furball. Klaus.png| The Shadow Lord ShadowKlaus.png Klaus_007.png Klaus001.png External links *Klaus @deviantART Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest Category:2012